


电梯痴汉

by SweetOrange94



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	电梯痴汉

又来了又来了。张艺兴再次感到有只手覆上了自己的屁股然后肆意地揉弄着。  
这样的经历已经不是第一次了，张艺兴每一次搭乘电梯都能遭遇“狼爪”。也不是没有想过改走楼梯，可是办公室偏偏在28层，没坚持几天，张艺兴就双手举白旗投降。  
张艺兴心存侥幸，认为自己不至于倒霉到每一次都能遇上色狼。但活生生的现实摆到他面前，告诉他他就是这么倒霉。  
在沙丁鱼罐头般的电梯里，张艺兴实在避无可避。张艺兴每每尽力挪开一些，那只手便像长了眼睛一样，如影随形地贴上来。  
最可恨的是，电梯里人头攒动，张艺兴根本无法判断谁是罪魁祸首。身体几近贴紧了墙壁仍是徒劳，张艺兴只能选择忍气吞声。  
色狼的手很大，一只手就能包住张艺兴的一边屁股，动作也只是停留在抓揉的层次。原以为色狼今天也像往常一般揉几把就收手，对揉弄已经逐渐麻痹的张艺兴不甚在意。  
然而，色狼接下来的动作让张艺兴大跌眼镜。  
大手从自己的屁股上移开，然后张艺兴感觉到手从自己的裤腰探了进去。  
那人想要干嘛？张艺兴紧张起来，下身不自觉地小幅度扭动起来，想躲开那只作乱的手。  
可是，那手此刻就在自己的裤子里，哪里避得开？张艺兴的扭动反而刺激了色狼。  
原本手只是隔着内裤轻轻地按揉着，现在干脆一把伸进了内裤里。掌心的热度像是要灼伤自己的皮肤一般，激得张艺兴不禁一颤。  
大手先是缓缓揉搓着张艺兴的耻毛，张艺兴甚至感受到对方手心的汗沾湿了自己的毛发。随后大手慢慢往下，包住了张艺兴的脆弱。  
弱点被人抓在手里，张艺兴拼命压抑着自己逐渐粗重的呼吸声。  
对方先是用两指逗弄沉甸甸的囊袋，然后开始撸动张艺兴胯下那根。裤裆的空间着实有限，更何况还加入了一只手。对方却还嫌不够一般，长着厚茧的指腹细细摩挲着马眼周围。  
久不自渎的身体此时被人耐心伺候着，自己还正对着摄像头的方向，电梯浑浊的空气充斥着鼻腔。张艺兴知道自己的脸一定红透了，眼神都有些涣散，这般刺激下，前端开始不断渗着清液。  
张艺兴暗自祈祷着电梯能够快点再快点。然而电梯像是与他作对一样，每到一层都会停下。  
唯一自救的方式便是早些泄了。尽管很羞耻，张艺兴想象着此刻正抚慰自己的，是部门里新来的职员朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈来的第一天，张艺兴就注意到了这个小帅哥。但像那样的谦逊有礼帅哥，最不缺的大概就是追求者。  
而且也不知道朴灿烈性向如何、是否单身，张艺兴不敢贸然行动。朴灿烈入职三个月了，张艺兴也没跟他说上过几句话。  
将对象想象成朴灿烈，张艺兴很快就泄了。几乎是大手刚从裤子里抽出，一楼到了。  
人们鱼贯而出，张艺兴一下子站不住，就要跌坐在地，一人眼明手快地搀住摇摇欲坠的他，说：“前辈，您没事吧？”  
是朴灿烈。  
“我没事，谢谢你。”张艺兴无力地摇了摇头。  
“您看上去好像有些不适，不然我送您回家吧。”  
不知是那满是关心的话语有魔力还是结实有力的臂膀让张艺兴不禁生出依靠的念头，张艺兴没有拒绝朴灿烈的提议。  
“那就麻烦你了，谢谢你。”  
来到小区门口。  
“诶？前辈您也住这个小区？”  
“嗯。你也是？”张艺兴有些意外。  
“我住27栋。”  
“我在10栋。”  
与朴灿烈住的独身公寓的户型不同，张艺兴这一栋是三房两厅。  
“前辈一个人住这么大的房子呀？真羡慕。”朴灿烈坐在沙发上稍微打量了下房内，感叹道。  
张艺兴将可乐递给朴灿烈，说：“不是啦，我与一个朋友合住。不过他最近出差去了，所以不在。”  
“噢……”张艺兴走去厨房，没看到朴灿烈的若有所思。  
“灿烈，今天真的很感谢你。要不，赏脸留下来吃个晚饭呗。”张艺兴从厨房探出个脑袋，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“诶？我方便打扰吗？”朴灿烈有些受宠若惊。  
“哎哟喂，什么打扰不打扰的。就这么说定啦，我现在做饭，你想看电视的话就开吧。”说完便完全扎进厨房里。  
朴灿烈走到灶台边问张艺兴是否需要帮忙，张艺兴挥挥手把他赶去看电视。  
听着张艺兴在厨房里忙碌的声音，朴灿烈饶有兴致地重新打量起这间房子。  
晚饭，出于待客之道，张艺兴开了瓶红酒。可是才喝了两口，朴灿烈就感觉张艺兴有些醉了。  
小兔子醉眼朦胧地念叨着这一天的经历，嘴一瓢把电梯里被骚扰的事情都抖了出来却毫无知觉。  
坐在张艺兴对面的朴灿烈凑到张艺兴旁边的位置坐下，一手搭在张艺兴的椅背上，看起来像是半拥着张艺兴。  
“恕我冒昧，请问前辈有女朋友了吗？”  
“没……没有。”醉了的小兔子说话都有些大舌头，可爱得紧。  
“那男朋友呢？”  
“也没有。”小兔子老实巴交地交了底。  
朴灿烈十分满意，乖巧的小兔子应该得到奖励。温热的手掌抚上张艺兴柔嫩的脸颊，指腹似是贪恋地流连于唇边。  
粗糙的触感让张艺兴不由得一激灵。这感觉……不，不可能是灿烈的。  
“前辈在想什么？能不能告诉我？”见张艺兴不回答，朴灿烈自顾自地往下说，“我很喜欢前辈，第第一次见到就喜欢了。前辈呢？前辈对我有感觉吗？”  
“喜……喜欢的。”张艺兴声若蚊蝇。  
“我的荣幸。”说着，吮住了张艺兴的耳垂。  
张艺兴微微推拒着，赧然道：“灿烈，这样是不是太快了……”尽管他的内心是愿意的。  
“前辈不愿意吗……那我也不勉强。”说着作势要退开。  
“别……”柔柔地捧住轻抚自己脸颊的手，乖顺地用脸颊蹭着掌心，张艺兴小声撒着娇，“你亲亲我嘛。”  
“遵命。”然后，吻上那朵心心念念的娇艳玫瑰。  
不能再亲了。被压在沙发上吻得头晕目眩的张艺兴想。  
衬衫扣子不知何时被全部解开，两片柔柔的乳一副任君采撷的模样。  
朴灿烈一手抚弄着张艺兴柳条般的腰肢，另一只手灵活地解着张艺兴的裤子。  
灿烈怎么好像很熟练的样子？张艺兴迷迷糊糊地思考着。但当朴灿烈要脱下他的裤子时，他还是配合地抬了抬腰。  
一天内自己的脆弱再次被握住，这次却是真的灿烈，张艺兴感觉全身的细胞抖亢奋起来。  
等等！这个手法……这个手法……还有指腹的茧……  
“你……”张艺兴勉强撑起上身。  
“今天电梯里我伺候得好吗，前辈？”朴灿烈从容地压住张艺兴。  
“……是你？”回想起电梯里的羞耻，委屈与莫名的兴奋在张艺兴内心交织着。  
“嗯，一直都是我。”朴灿烈看了眼张艺兴泄在自己手里的精水，也不揩净，慢条斯理地抹在那还未开发过的穴口。  
还没从现实的冲击中缓过神来的张艺兴，在朴灿烈试探的手指进入后，思考变得越发困难起来。张艺兴感觉自己现在宛如海上漫无目的漂浮的孤舟，而朴灿烈是岸边的灯塔，只有朴灿烈能给予他方向的指引。  
原来一直以来都是灿烈，灿烈喜欢自己……张艺兴反复咀嚼着事实，像是苏打水里放入了曼妥思，甜蜜的心型气泡在张艺兴的心底疯狂涌出。  
张艺兴此时只想迎合，只想被朴灿烈好好地疼爱。他觉得自己准备好了，便黏糊糊地示意朴灿烈快点进来。  
朴灿烈立刻遂了张艺兴的愿。只是进了个头，张艺兴脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“宝贝，放松一点。”看着张艺兴顿时紧蹙的眉头，朴灿烈心疼得不行，揉弄着两瓣凝脂帮助张艺兴放松。  
张艺兴双手捧着自己的乳，可怜巴巴地说道：“这里，这里想被灿烈吃……”  
“宝贝可是准备了奶水想让我尝尝？”朴灿烈调笑道，尔后用牙齿轻磨着樱粉的肉粒。  
“唔……你欺负我，我哪里会有奶水嘛。”  
朴灿烈感觉自己的魂都要跟着那嗲俏的语调走了，嘴上却不放过已经软成一汪水的张艺兴：“那我试一试，看看宝贝有没有私藏奶水。公粮可是要上交的。”  
小骄傲想着自己不能输，于是下面划着圈地蹭朴灿烈，委屈兮兮地说：“那你的公粮可要一滴不剩的上交。”  
“放心吧，我的全都是你的，只给你一个人……”  
从沙发到电视柜再到床上，最后张艺兴在浴缸里扑腾着求饶。  
朴灿烈恶劣地说：“宝贝的小穴还没吃饱吧，不然怎么吸得这么用力？”  
小骄傲骄傲不起来了，小骄傲变成了小委屈小可怜。  
朴灿烈到底是什么大坏蛋呀。张艺兴无力地扶着浴缸边缘，承受着愈发激烈的顶撞，双腿快要缠不住朴灿烈精壮的腰。  
待朴灿烈鸣金收兵，张艺兴累得眼睛都快睁不开了，懒洋洋地窝在朴灿烈怀里，任由朴灿烈帮自己清洗。  
“平时你都只是摸摸我的屁股，怎么今天转了性？”张艺兴终究是忍不住问出了口。  
“今天在办公室听人说，你跟那人事部的小橙是郎才女貌的一对呢，就想着，惩罚你一下下。”朴灿烈面不改色地坦白。  
“哎哟，我说那些人，怎么这么闲呀？”张艺兴回头瞪了朴灿烈一眼，娇嗔道，“你也是的，说了你就信吗？”  
“我看你跟那小橙有说有笑的，得意的很。”哎哟喂，醋坛子又打翻了。  
“她是我表妹啦，你别乱想。”说着，讨好地亲了亲朴灿烈的下巴。  
感觉到抱着自己的力道逐渐收紧，张艺兴正要拒绝，就听到朴灿烈说：“宝贝又饿了？没事，我现在就喂你。”  
“不是！我没有！”  
“你上面的小嘴不太诚实，我得问问下面的。”  
呜呜呜大色狼朴灿烈！

 

小剧场  
张艺兴出差回来，朴灿烈去把人接回家。  
电梯里，朴灿烈就着自己的长风衣裹住前面的张艺兴。  
“你干嘛呀？”张艺兴对朴灿烈突然的黏人有些不解，而且电梯里还有别的住户在，怪不好意思的。  
“想你了。”朴灿烈凑到张艺兴耳边呢喃。  
然后，张艺兴感觉自己身后顿时顶住了厚实的一包。  
呸！朴灿烈这个臭流氓果然不能正经超过三分钟！  
大色狼原形毕露，小白兔瑟瑟发抖。  
或许，小白兔其实还挺享受。

 

end


End file.
